The High School Challenge
by Hope Parker
Summary: The Pretender gang is all in High School. Jarod, Miss Parker, Lyle, Broots, Kyle, Emily, and Timmy (Angelo) are all students in high School and they are all good friends. Sydney is the guidance Councilor. Mr. Parker is the sometimes good Principal, Raines
1. The First Day

The Pretender: The High School Challenge

****

Disclaimer: The Pretender doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Craig and Steve. This idea (and Challenge) belongs to me. Also, _Austin Powers: The Spy who Shagged Me_ doesn't belong to me either.

****

Timeline: This story takes place in an AU timeline.

****

Challenge Description: 

The Pretender gang is all in High School. Jarod, Miss Parker, Lyle, Broots, Kyle, Emily, and Timmy (Angelo) are all students in high School and they are all good friends. Sydney is the guidance Councilor. Mr. Parker is the sometimes good Principal, Raines is the evil Assistant Principal. Catherine Parker is alive and well.

Jarod lives with his family. Parker, the cheerleading captain, looks like her mini-adult self and Jarod, the QB of the football team, looks like Ryan Merriman (Duh...), and has MGM (Mentally Gifted Minors) classes with Kyle and Angelo. That basically means, they do whatever they want for most of the day. Broots is the school's computer genius/geek. Homecoming is in the air.

Will Parker and Jarod go together? Will they be king and queen? Are they even dating (if anyone chooses this, I hope they will be)? Will anyone spike the punch? Does Mr. Parker like Jarod? Does Major Charles like Miss Parker? Will a tragedy shake they lives of all? Ahhh...high school...

****

Author's Note: I'd like to thank every one in the Pretender Challenge Yahoo Group for supporting me with this story. You all are the coolest!

Chapter One

Blue Cove High School

Blue Cove, Delaware

"Just think, this is our last year…" mused senior, Jarod Charles.

"Yeah and in eleven months, we're out of this place!" cheered his best friend, fellow senior, Jason Broots.

"Oh, come on, Broots." Said the third senior Timmy "Angelo" Churill; "It's not _that _bad!"

"So says the second smartest kid in the school!" replied Broots.

"Second smartest?!" Cried Angelo, "I've never been so offended in my life!"

Jarod chuckled. He and Angelo were two of the three smartest kids in the entire school. The third was Jarod's brother, Kyle, who was a junior.

From beside him, Jarod's sister, Emily, a sophomore, rolled her eyes. "You over dramatize too much." 

Angelo smiled at her. "Says you."

"Quit with the googly eyes! You two drive me crazy!" declared Kyle.

Emily gave her brother a look and shook her head. "You _know _we're just playing. We have no interest in each other what so ever. Right, Angelo?"

"Right." He agreed.

The group entered the school. And Broots, Angelo, and Jarod all went off to their homeroom leaving Emily and Kyle to go their ways. On the way to the homeroom, Jarod saw a beautiful girl in a short skirt and a peasant top standing with a boy and they were talking with the schools Principal Mr. Parker. Her hair was dark and down alittle past her shoulders. The boy standing next to her had a slight resemblance.

As the three boys passed them, Mr. Parker called Jarod over to him. The teen turned and walked over to them, telling Broots and Angelo he would meet up with them later over his shoulder. When he reached Mr. Parker, he went into polite boy mode, despite the fact he knew Mr. Parker didn't like him. 

"Jarod." Said the Principal; "This is my daughter Michaelina and her twin brother Bobby. They are new here and they're seniors and I would like you to show them around."

Jarod nodded and led the twins away. Bobby immediately didn't like the fellow senior. There was this way about him that he didn't like. But, smartly, he kept all this information to himself.

"Do you guy's have any nicknames or anything?" asked Jarod trying to break the ice.

"You can call me Lyle." Said Bobby.

"At my old school, everyone called me Miss Parker." Said Michaelina.

"Can I just call you Michaelina?" asked Jarod.

A happy smile touched her lips. "_Only_ a few people know that, that's my real name."

"I guess I'm special then."

"I guess so." She murmured, "So, Jarod, What's your rank in this school?" 

"I'm the smartest kid in this entire school, followed by my best friend Angelo, who's another senior and my brother Kyle, who's a junior. I'm the QB of the football team. And I think I'm the most popular guy in school, but that doesn't matter to me."

"Wow." Said Michaelina, a bit taken back.

Jarod chuckled. "Are you intimidated?"

"Just a little bit."

"Don't be, I never view myself as someone higher than everyone else. Plus I help tutor kids that need help."

"That's good, cuz I fear I'm not that smart, but I have my good looks."

They shared a laugh and Bobby wanted to gag. He could tell his twin was developing a crush on the boy. He sighed softly to himself. Jarod led them around, showing them the library, cafeteria, quad, gym, the rest of where their classes were then finally their homeroom. 

"If you ever need me, I'll be in room 106 for the most of the day." He told the twins.

"Okay. Thank you, Jarod." Said Michaelina. 

Jarod smiled and walked away, a smile upon his lips. Michaelina followed him with her eyes as he walked away, a similar smile on her lips. Her twin shook his head.

"You disgust me." He told her, going into the classroom.

Immaturely, she stuck her tongue out at him before she followed after him. 

*

Michaelina spent the rest of her day thinking of Jarod. She had asked around about him and heard nothing but nice things. During her study hall time, she left the class and went to talk to Jarod. As he had told her, she found him in room 106 with three other boys.

She leaned against the doorframe and cleared her throat. Instantly, all eyes turned to her. When she met Jarod's eyes, they smiled. 

"Hey, Michaelina." He said, "what are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I was in study hall and was bored so I left."

"And you came and found me just because you were bored."

She chuckled. "That and you're really nice _and_ the fact that you're the only guy that has the guts to even say 'hi' to me."

Jarod laughed. "You don't have to stand in the doorway, y'know."

He moved a computer chair beside him. Smiling, she went to the seat and sat down. Angelo, Broots, and Kyle all stared at the pair.

"Uh, aren't you gonna introduce your friend here?" asked Kyle.

"No!" he laughed, "Yeah. Michaelina Parker, I'd like you to meet Timmy "Angelo" Churill" Jarod pointed at his best friend, "My brother, Kyle." He pointed at his younger brother, "And Jason Broots." Lastly, the teen pointed to his other best friend.

" Hi. You can call me Miss Parker." Said the girl.

"Why does Jarod call you Michaelina and we get to call you Miss Parker?" asked Angelo.

"Because _I'm _special." Said Jarod.

"Yeah, you're special, alright." Muttered Broots sarcastically.

"Yeah, Special-Ed!" added Kyle.

Jarod rolled his eyes and 

"So your last name is Parker?" said Broots, " Is that the same Parker as Principal Parker?"

She nodded, "Yeah, he's my father."

The three boys exchanged looks. Miss Parker felt like she was missing something.

"What am I not in on?" she asked.

"Your father _hates_ Jarod." Kyle told her bluntly.

"It's been this way since freshman year." Added Broots.

"Why?" asked Miss Parker.

All three boys shrugged in unison. 

"It's an unsolved mystery." Said Angelo.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and Miss Parker stood. The school day was over. She walked with the boys out of the room. A girl about her height with dark hair approached them. She smiled when she saw Miss Parker.

"Hi!" she said, "I'm Jarod's sister Emily, who are you?"

"I'm Miss Parker."

Emily scrunched her nose. "_Miss _Parker?"

"Yeah, everyone calls me that---"

"Jarod doesn't." interrupted Kyle.

"_But _my real name is Michaelina."

The other girl smiled. "Cool name." 

"Are you off to cheerleading practice?" asked Angelo.

"Yeah." Answered Emily, "But we're doing try outs for someone new on the squad, y'know since Rachel got pregnant and bitched out the entire squad since we asked her to take a leave." The girl focused on Miss Parker, "Are you going to try out?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if there was any place on the squad."

"You're in luck." Emily smiled, then grabbed her arm and they walked away from the boys.

"Bye, Michaelina." Jarod called after them.

"Bye, Jarod." She called back.

The boys headed towards the school's parking lot. Once inside Jarod's car, loud rock music blasted through the car. The car pulled out of the parking lot and Jarod drove the group to his house. The teens all went into the living room and collapsed in their usual place, Jarod on the entire couch, Broots in one chair, Kyle in the other, and Angelo on the floor. The boys' immediately began to fight over the remote.

Jarod won. He put _Austin Powers: The Spy who Shagged Me _and tossed the remote onto the coffee table that was in front of the couch. Kyle was the first to say something.

"Sooooo, what's up with you and Miss Parker?" 

Jarod kept his face perfectly blank. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Angelo, Kyle, and Broots all looked at each other and laughed. When they all could finally breathe again, Angelo stated the obvious. 

"You have a huge crush on her!"

The blank face remained. "Do not."

"Do too!!!!!!!" coursed the other three.

Jarod knew he couldn't fool his friends. "Okay, okay. You win. I like her."

"See, told ya!" said Kyle.

The older brother rolled his eyes. "Shut up, I'm trying to watch the movie."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a flock of pillows flew at him. 

*

Meanwhile…

"So, you like my brother." Emily said as she and Parker were leaving the school.

Miss Parker blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious." The other girl told her, "Plus, he likes you too."

A smile lit up Parker's face. "How do you know?"

"Because he's never looked at anyone the way I saw him look at you."

"Are you sure?"

Emily laughed. "He's my brother! Of course I'm sure!"

They got into Emily's car. Just like her brother, rock music filled the atmosphere.

"Do you want to come to my house?" asked Emily.

"Sure." She said, "Can you turn down the music so I can call my mom?"

"Yeah." Answered the other girl, immediately turning down the music.

Miss Parker dialed her phone number. Her mother picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Darling. How was your day?" She said before the teen could even say a word.

The girl laughed. "How do you always know it's me? And my day was great. I made the cheerleading squad."

"It's a gift. You made the squad? That's great! Where are you?"

"I'm getting a ride with a friend."

"A friend! How nice."

"Mom, I've had friends before remember?"

"Yes." She laughed, "Let me guess. You want to go over your new friend's house."

"Exactly. Can I?"

"Yes. Be home by ten."

"Thanks, mom. Bye."

"Welcome. Bye, Darling."

They hung up and Miss Parker smiled at Emily.

"She said yes."

"Cool." Emily said with a smile. 

*

When they arrived at Emily's and went inside, they found Jarod and his friends in the living room. They were all watching _Austin Powers._

"You guys need a hobby." Emily stated.

"Do we?" Kyle said not taking his eyes off the TV, "I don't think we do. Do you think so, Broots?"

"I don't either. How about you, Angelo?"

"Nope. Jarod?"

"Nah." Said the last teen, like the other three, his eyes remaining glued to the TV.

Miss Parker smiled at Emily. "You're right! They _do _need a hobby!"

At the sound of her voice, Jarod sat up. Miss Parker smiled at him. 

"Hi, Michaelina." He said, "How did the try outs go?"

"Hi, Jarod. I made the squad."

"Congratulations." Jarod, Broots, Angelo, and Kyle all said in unison.

With a raised eyebrow, the girl asked: "How long have you guys been friends?"

"Childhood." answered Jarod.

"Too long." Added Angelo with a grin.

Jarod threw a pillow at his friend. "Have a seat." He said to Miss Parker.

The girl went and sat beside him, while Emily went and sat by Angelo. The teens all finished the movie. Emily stretched her arms and yawned.

"Where's mom and dad? I thought they were going to be back today." she asked her brothers.

"Nope. They're taking one extra day while they're in Florida."

"Ah." Emily said.

"Anybody for pizza?" asked Kyle.

They had ordered two large pizzas and ate them in record time. Around nine-thirty, Miss Parker looked at her watch.

"Shit." She said, "I got to get home."

"I'll drive you home." Jarod immediately offered.

She smiled. "Thanks."

As they headed towards the back door Jarod grabbed his leather jacket and glanced at his friends. Angelo winked at him. Jarod returned the favor by flicking him off. Kyle, Broots, and Angelo laughed, while Emily shook her head and rolled her eyes. Once outside, the cool night air touched Miss Parker's skin, goose bumps spread across her exposed flesh. 

She wrapped her arms around her waist. Jarod immediately noticed and placed his jacket on her shoulders.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Jarod said, leading her to his car.

They got inside and she gave Jarod directions to her house. On the way there, silence stretched between them. When the car pulled up into her driveway, Jarod put his hand on her arm.

"Michaelina. I want to tell you something." He said.

"What's that, Jarod?"

"I—I—like you. I like you in the I-want-you-to-be-my-girlfriend-way."

__

Emily was right! She thought happily. "I like you, too, Jarod." She said, "And I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Jarod smiled in relief. Then, he leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back. They broke apart and smiled. 

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." He told her.

"Sounds like a plan." She answered.

She got out of the car and, with a wistful smile on her lips, and walked into her house. Inside his car, Jarod had never felt so happy. He smiled and drove out of her driveway.

*

"Who was that?" Miss Parker's mother asked.

"My boyfriend." Answered her daughter, still smiling wistfully as she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"What's with her?" Mr. Parker asked as he walked up to his wife.

"It's a girl thing." His wife told him with a smile.


	2. One Month Later

For **Disclaimer **see Chapter One. Blue Moon doesn't belong to me. It belongs to LKH, one of the best damn writers in the world! The song Always belongs to Saliva.

****

Author's Note: If you're wondering what Broots, Kyle, Angelo, Lyle, and Emily look like, picture this (or you could picture what you think they would look like):

****

Kyle: _Like the Adam Kaufman (a.k.a. The guy that played Parker on Buffy)_

****

Emily: _Like her mini adult self_

****

Angelo: _Like Seth Green (I couldn't decide who he should look like)_

****

Broots: _Like his mini adult self with hair ^_^_

****

Lyle:_ Like his mini adult self_

Chapter Two:

One Month Later

Friday Afternoon/Evening

"Did you finish Hindle's homework?" Jarod asked his girlfriend.

The pair sat in his bedroom, working on homework, so they had the rest of the weekend free. Jarod sat at his desk, while Miss Parker was stretched on his bed. Their teacher, Mr. Hindle, was a bastard of a man that hated kids and only worked at the school because the evil vice principal, Mr. Raines asked him to. Hindle always gave out lots of homework with questions that didn't even pertain to what they covered half the time. The only kid known to like him was Lyle, which wasn't a surprise.

"Yeah, about twenty minutes ago." The girl answered, not looking up from her English work.

"How?!"

"Y'know when we first met and I told you I wasn't that smart and I was saved by my good looks?"

"Yeah."

"I lied."

Jarod laughed and went over to her. He sat down on the bed beside her and looked over her shoulder to find that she wasn't working on her English work. Instead she was reading a book called: Blue Moon By: Laurell K. Hamilton, which was hidden behind her English book. He reached over her shoulder and snatched up the book. 

"Hey!" she cried turning around and trying to get her book back, "I was reading that!"

"You were suppose to be doing your homework." Jarod easily kept the book from her reach.

"I know! But I needed a break! To much homework in one night!"

"I could've thought of a better way to take a _break_." He told her with a wink.

Miss Parker laughed and pushed him, so he was lying down. She straddled him and bent her head so she was an inch away from his.

"You mean, like this?" she asked filling the gap and kissing him.

A minute later, they broke apart and he nodded. They kissed again and he rolled, so she was under him. They ended up making out for an hour, then stopped and reluctantly, went back to work. Twenty minutes later, they ended up making out again. Around six o' clock, Miss Parker left and went home.

When she entered her house, her mother greeted her warmly with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you get any of your work done?" she asked.

"Of course? What did you think I was going to do over there?" The teenager paused, "Wait, don't answer that."

Catherine laughed. 

Sometime after eleven, Miss Parker went to bed. From the other end of the second story, she could hear her dad yelling. 

"I can't believe she's going out with Jarod! She knows I don't like him! He'll probably end up getting her pregnant! I don't want him going out with her."

"Jarod is a good kid." She could hear her mother answer; "I like him and trust him. Why can't you? What did he ever do to you?"

"I don't have a reason. I just can't stand the boy."

"Jarod is a nice, hard working boy that treats our daughter like she's the only thing in the world that matters." 

"And that's suppose to matter?!"

"It _should._ Her other boyfriends treated her like dirt and you liked them. Now that she finally has a boyfriend that really cares about her, you hate him. It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

Miss Parker closed her eyes as her parents continued to argue. She was causing her parents to fight. They had never argued before. She quickly said a prayer and trying to block out the noise. When she couldn't tune out the voice, she got out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe, car keys, and cell phone. 

Then she silently walked down stairs and got into her car. She started the car and drove out of the driveway, hoping her parents didn't hear. Half way down the block, she dialed Jarod's cell phone number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" his sleep-filled voice greeted her.

"Jarod?"

"Michaelina, what's wrong?" his voice was suddenly very awake.

"My parents are fighting can I come over?"

"Yeah. I'll unlock the back door."

"Thanks, Jarod."

"Anything for you, Michaelina."

They hung up and the girl sighed softly. When she arrived at Jarod's house, she went to the back door and opened it. Stepping inside the kitchen, she could make out Jarod sitting on the counter.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He echoed, taking her into his arms and holding her.

A minute later, they broke apart and silently walked through the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. In his room, Miss Parker shed her robe and got into his bed beside him. They spooned together, both wide-awake.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her.

"Now I will be." She whispered, "This means so much to me."

"I'm always going to be here for you." He told her.

"Thank you." She smiled, "I'll always be here for you, too."

"I know." He said kissing her on her cheek.

They both drifted off into sleep.

****

Saturday Morning

Jarod was awoke by Miss Parker's frightened voice. 

"Jarod, get up!" she was saying, "Your dad just found us and he's pissed!"

Fully waking and sitting up, he found his mother and father standing in his room. His mother's expression was neutral, while his father's was pissed. He looked at Miss Parker, whose face was blank.

"Jarod." His father said calmly, "What the hell is going on here?" 

"Michaelina called me last night and told me her parents were fighting and she wanted to get out of the house, so she asked if she could come over, and I told her yes." The boy answered, "We didn't do anything."

His father's eyes went from his son's to the girl's. They were both sincere. The Major glanced at his wife, who nodded. He sighed.

"Do you're parents know you're here?" he asked.

Miss Parker shrugged. "What time is it?"

"Nine."

"They'll probably call my cell any minute."

As if on cue, the cell in her robe pocket rang. Miss Parker got up, took it out of her pocket, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?!" the angry voice belonged to her father.

"I couldn't sleep with you fighting with mom, so I went to Skyler's."

Skyler Summers was her other best friend besides Emily. She was also dating Kyle. If her parents called Skyler would back her story.

"Oh, well, don't do that again. Your mother just about had a heart attack."

"Tell mom, I'm sorry and I'm okay."

"I will. Bye, Angel."

Her father hung up before she could say good-bye. Rolling her eyes, she hung up and tossed her phone on his desk and sat back down. Major Charles stared at her expectantly. 

"Skyler will cover for me." She answered.

That answer seemed good enough for the Major, because he and Margret left the room. The two teenagers let out relieved sighs and collapsed back down. 

****

A few Hours Later

Miss Parker had showered and dressed, wearing some of Emily's clothes. She had her own toothbrush in Jarod's bathroom. And yes, he had his own bathroom. He said it was because he was the oldest. She laughed at that.

They were cuddled up on the couch in the living room, watching MTV2 Rock. The music video that was on was _Always_ by Saliva. 

****

I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"...

it's telling me all these things...

that you would probably hide...

am I... your one and only desire...

am I the reason you breath...

or am I the reason you cry...

Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...

I just can't live without you...

I love you... I hate you...

I can't get around you...

I breathe you... I taste you...

I can't live without you...

I just can't take anymore...

this life of solitude...

I guess that i'm out the door...

and now i'm done with you...

I feel... like you don't want me around...

I guess i'll pack all my things...

I guess i'll see you around...

Inside... it bottles up until now...

as I walk out your door...

all I hear is the sound...

Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...

I just can't live without you...

I love you... I hate you...

I can't get around you...

I breathe you... I taste you...

I can't live without you...

I just can't take anymore...

this life of solitude...

I guess that i'm out the door...

and now i'm done with you...

I love you... I hate you...

I can't live without you...

I left my head around your heart...

Why would you tear my world apart...

Always... always... always... always...

I see... the blood all over your hands...

does it make you feel... more like a man...

was it all... just a part of your plan...

this pistol's shakin' in my hands...

and all I hear is the sound...

I love you... I hate you...

I can't get around you...

I breathe you... I taste you...

I can't live without you...

I just can't take anymore...

this life of solitude...

I guess that i'm out the door...

and now i'm done with you...

I love you... I hate you...

I can't live without you...

I love you... I hate you...

I can't live without you...

I just can't take anymore...

this life of solitude...

I pick myself off the floor...

and now i'm done with you...

Always...Always... Always...

"I like this song." Murmured Miss Parker as the song ended.

"It can be our song." Jarod suggested.

A smile spread across the girl's lips. "I'd like that."


	3. The Day Before Homecoming

For **Disclaimer **see chapter one. The song _A Dangerous Game_ is from the musical "Jekyll and Hyde". I don't own it. I just love it.

Chapter Three: The Day before Homecoming

It was the day before Homecoming and Miss Parker was in the dark. Jarod had insisted on making all the plans and wouldn't tell her anything. It was driving her crazy! 

"You are really driving me crazy!" she told him while they talked on the phone.

"I know." Replied her boyfriend. 

She could hear the smile in his voice. Rolling her eyes, she changed the subject.

"Are we still going to try out for the musical?"

"Of course."

Their school was having their usual musical. This year was "Jekyll and Hyde". Jarod was trying out for Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde, while Parker was trying out for the part of Lucy, the prostitute that falls in love with Dr. Jekyll. They sang a song called _A Dangerous Game_. The song was the main reason she was trying out for the part.

"Do you want to come over and practice?" she asked.

"Sure. On the way over, I'll pick up Angelo."

"Why are you going to pick up Angelo?" 

"Because he is an amazing piano player. It's his special talent."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

They hung up. About fifteen minutes later, Jarod, Angelo, and Miss Parker were in her living room. Angelo sat on the piano bench while Jarod and Parker stood in the middle of the room. 

"Why are you guys trying out for this?" Angelo asked as he tested the sound of the piano.

"I think it'll be fun." Said Miss Parker.

"It'll be something new for me." Added Jarod.

"Or, you're both over achievers." Angelo said with a grin.

"Shut up and play the music." Jarod said, hitting his friend over the head with the music.

Laughing, Angelo began to play. And Miss Parker started to sing.

****

Miss Parker (LUCY)

I feel your fingers -

Cold on my shoulder -

Your chilling touch,

As it runs down my spine -

Watching your eyes

As they invade my soul -

Forbidden pleasures

I'm afraid to make mine...

At the touch of your hand

At the sound of your voice

At the moment your eyes meet mine

I am out of my mind

I am out of control

Full of feelings I can't define

****

Jarod (HYDE)

It's a sin with no name

****

Miss Parker (LUCY)

Like a hand in a flame

****

Jarod (HYDE)

And our senses proclaim

****

Jarod (HYDE) / **Miss Parker **(LUCY)

It's a dangerous game!

****

Jarod (HYDE)

A darker dream

That has no ending

That's so unreal

You believe that it's true.

A dance of death

Out of a mystery tale

The frightened princess

Doesn't know what to do!

Will the ghosts go away?

****

Miss Parker (LUCY)

No -

****

Jarod (HYDE)

Will she will them to stay?

****

Miss Parker (LUCY)

No -

****

Jarod (HYDE)

Either way, there's no way to win!

****

Miss Parker (LUCY)

All I know is I'm lost

And I'm counting the cost

My emotions are in a spin.

I don't know who to blame...

****

Jarod (HYDE)

It's a crime and a shame!

****

Miss Parker (LUCY)

But it's true all the same

****

Jarod (HYDE) / **Miss Parker** (LUCY)

It's a dangerous game!

No one speaks

Not one word

But what words are in our eyes.

****

Miss Parker (LUCY) ---- **Jarod **(HYDE)

Silence speaksSilence speaks

Loud and clearloud and clear

All the wordsAll the words

We don't want to hear. We want to hear.

****

Jarod (HYDE) / **Miss Parker** (LUCY)

At the touch of your hand

At the sound of your voice

At the moment your eyes meet mine

I am losing my mind

I am losing control

Fighting feelings I can't define.

****

Miss Parker (LUCY)

It's a sin with no name

****

Jarod (HYDE)

No remorse and no shame -

Fire, fury and flame!

****

Miss Parker (LUCY)

Cos the Devil's to blame!

****

Miss Parker and Jarod (BOTH)

And the Angels proclaim...

It's a dangerous game!

The song ended and they all looked at each other. 

"That was amazing." Said Angelo in awe. 

"So is your piano playing." Parker replied.

"Aww. You're too kind!" Angelo grinned.

She smiled at him and then turned to Jarod. "I still want to know what we're doing for Homecoming!" declared Parker.

Jarod just looked at her and laughed.


	4. All you need to know: AKA The Homecoming...

For **Disclaimer **see Chapter One.

Author's Note: _Okay, all. I've had writer's block for this chapter for a while and I finally decided how to write it. I'm just going to give you the information you need to know. _

Chapter Four: 

****

All you need to know: a.k.a. The Homecoming Court

__

The Homecoming Court goes as follows:

****

Sophomore Winners for Duke and Duchess:

__

Emily Charles and _Steve Winthrop _(her boyfriend)

****

Junior Winners for Prince and Princess:

__

Kyle Charles and _Skyler Summers_

****

Senior for King and Queen:

Angelo and Chloe Churchill 

**Or**

Jarod Charles and Michaelina Parker **__**

The Winners for King and Queen shall be chosen at the Homecoming Dance.

And coming up next…THE DANCE!!!! (Coming Soon)

****


	5. The Night of HC, pt 1:The Dinner

For **Disclaimer** see Chapter One.

Chapter Five:

The Dinner

5:00 p.m.

It was two hours before the dance, and Jarod Charles was nervous. He was dressed, the reservations for dinner were set, and he couldn't stop himself from pacing around the living room. He, Kyle, Skyler, Angelo, Broots, Emily, and Steve were all at Miss Parker's house. Mr. Parker was already at the school, making sure the gym was set up and ready. Jarod's parents and Miss Parker's mother were all in the kitchen, giving their kids and their friends some space.

Jarod, Emily, Steve, and Angelo all wore sashes that said **Homecoming Court**. Sighing, Jarod pulled out a Pez dispenser out of his tux pocket and ate a piece. Angelo, who had been watching his friend pacing, spoke up.

"You need to calm down." He told Jarod.

The other teen sighed. "I know, I know. I just hope everything will go smoothly."

"It will, just sit down, shut up, and quit eating the Pez. You need room for dinner."

Jarod stuck the Pez back in his pocket and sat down between Broots and Angelo. Emily sat in a chair across from the boys, then for no apparent reason began laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Angelo.

"Nothing." Emily said, instantly stopping, her amusement sparkling in her eyes.

Suddenly Jarod heard someone clear their throat. He craned his head around and stared in awe at what it saw. Miss Parker stood in the doorway of the room, wearing a glittery black gown type dress that went down to the floor, her sash not taking away from the dress. Her hair was down; the ends were curled. Her make up gave her pretty face a more mature and dramatic. 

She smiled at him and Jarod felt his heart do flip-flops. Everyone turned and looked at her. Her boyfriend got to his feet and went over to her, taking her hands. 

"You look amazing." He told her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you." She answered, her eyes sparkling.

The parents came into the room and looked at their kids. Each of them was feeling proud. Pictures were taken and corsages were pinned. Then Jarod led Parker to a second limo that was waiting outside. She gave him a look and he just smiled. 

As they got into their limo, Angelo, Broots, Emily, Kyle, Skyler, and Steve all got into their limo. Inside Miss Parker and Jarod's limo, the girl had tons of questions and wasn't getting any answers. 

"Come on, Jar." She pleaded, yes pleaded, "Tell me…" she then pouted, hoping that would change his mind.

"You'll see in a minute." He told her.

"Grrrr." Was he answer.

The limo stopped in front of Neptune's, an expensive Greek restaurant. The couple got out of the limo, after it pulled to a stop, then made their way to the door as it pulled away. Once inside, they were taken to their table, a two seater by a large window, that gave a view to the outdoor patio. They were given their menus and a glass of water. As they looked at the menu, Miss Parker started the conversation.

"I thought this place was going to be all booked." She said.

"I made reservations a long time ahead." Answered Jarod, "I knew it was your favorite restaurant and I made reservations."

From under the table, Michaelina entangled her legs with his and smiled at him. Jarod returned the smile and the waiter came back. The pair made their order and continued to talk about the rest of the night. When their food came, they ate and decided to skip dessert. Jarod paid for their meals and they left the restaurant. 

Outside, the limo had just pulled up and the girl looked at her boyfriend. He grinned and opened the door for her. She shook her head and got in. Jarod got in after her and shut the door. The limo pulled away from the restaurant. 

Jarod reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out a long jewelry box. Michaelina looked from the box, to Jarod, then back at the box. 

"What's that?" she asked.

"A gift." He answered, handing the box to her, "Open it."

The girl opened it and her mouth dropped open when she saw a diamond choker necklace. She looked up at him. 

"Jarod…" she whispered.

He placed a finger on her lips. "Don't say anything, just let me put it on you."

She removed the necklace from the box and handed it to him. He put on the necklace and clasped it around her neck. Michaelina brought her hand up to her necklace. 

"You didn't have to." She said.

"I know. I _wanted _to." 

She moved and faced him, giving him a long kiss on the lips. They broke apart a minute later. They smiled as the limo pulled up to the school.

"This is it." Jarod said.


	6. The Night of HC, pt 2: The Crowning of t...

For **Disclaimer **see Chapter One. The song "Looking Down" belongs to Audiovent! I just think the song rocks. 

****

Author's Note: I got the idea for the suckie DJ from the experience I had at HC. The DJ played really bad music and ignored all of our requests. So, in this story, they'll have the best DJ. J And the dirty dancing thing also had happened at my HC…let's just say some of the things I saw surprised the hell outta me. Then it made me laugh as I watched the kids get kicked out…

Chapter Six:

The Dance

7:00 p.m.

Jarod and Miss Parker walked arm in arm as they walked through the hall to the gym. They entered the gym to find it somewhat filled with people. The rest of their group was standing by the DJ booth. The couple walked over to them. Emily smiled at Parker.

"I like your necklace." She said.

"Thank you. Jarod gave it to me." 

Emily smiled then frowned. 

"What's wrong?" asked Jarod.

"We have a very suckie DJ." Answered his sister.

Within a few minutes, the group pooled their money and paid the DJ to leave. When he did, Broots took the place of DJ and put on "Looking Down" by Audiovent. The group moved away from the speakers and started dancing.

****

Yeah

My shadow stretches far and free

Yeah

It's telling me what I could be

Could be

Cause I'm tired

Of looking up

All the time

We'll stand on top of the world

Looking down

We'll stand on top of the world

Looking down

Yeah

We'll set ourselves apart in time

Yeah

And then we'll leave it all behind

I'll rise

Cause I'm tired

Of looking out

For the line

We'll stand on top of the world

Looking down

We'll stand on top of the world

Looking down

We'll stand on top of the world

Yeah

Is anybody here like me?

Yeah

Can you face the sound

And decide?

We'll stand on top of the world

Looking down

We'll stand on top of the world

Looking down

We'll stand on top of the world

Looking down

To rise above on our own

Looking down

When the song ended and another rock song began to start, Miss Parker surprised the hell out of Jarod by the way she danced, which was dirty dancing. She grinned at him and moved closer, then grab his hands and pull him to her.

7:45 p.m.

Jarod, Kyle, Angelo, and Steve had gone off to talk to some friends leaving Emily and Parker to dance. The girl's didn't mind. Michaelina suddenly felt someone close to her. She turned to see Lyle and his weird friends, (yes, Lyle has friends hard to believe, huh?) right by her. 

The girl stopped dancing. "What the hell do you want?" Parker demanded.

"I just wanted to let you know that the way you dance is making you like a slut." Her brother told her. 

"You came over here _just _to tell me that I look like a slut? Aren't you mature? And oh, where's _your _date? Oh yeah, you don't have one!" she smirked as he brother frowned and walked away with his friends.

Emily raised an eyebrow at Michaelina, who rolled her eyes. 

"Let's go find the boys." Parker said.

They walked through the now crowed gym and waved to Sydney, one of the school's councilors and was the nicest guy, as they passed him. Everyone liked him. He smiled and nodded to them. The girl's found their guys and joined them. Jarod smiled and Parker slide her arm through his. Parker watched as her father approached Broots.

The teen turned down the music and her father grabbed a microphone and began talking. 

"It's time to announce Homecoming King and Queen." He said, "Quiet down!"

A hush fell over the crowded gymnasium and the seniors of the Homecoming Court made their way to the DJ booth. Mr. Parker took out an envelope out of his pocket and opened it.

"And the winners are…Angelo _Churill _and Chloe _Churchill._" 

The crowd cheered loudly. The two runner-ups, hugged to two winners, laughing happily as they watched them get crowned. A slow song started up and Angelo and Chloe began to dance. Michaelina looked up at Jarod, who smiled at her. They moved together and started to dance as well. They continued to slow dance as the song changed to _Always _by Saliva. 

Jarod placed a kiss on the top of her head and smiled. They hadn't won, but who cared? They were having the best time of their lives. 

****

Heh, Heh, Heh. I bet you hate me for that one! (The winners of the dance…and if you don't…cool!)


End file.
